Love me and Kill me Lovingly
by The Four Element Song
Summary: Sakura experiences love or as close as she can get for the first and the last time. ItaSaku M for theme and death
1. Kill me Lovingly

**I thought of this while listening to the song Last resort by papa roach. This is dedicated in memory of Jessica and Matthew two people I loved dearly but never told. And the two people who gave me a reason to continue on.**

Love me and kill me lovingly

Itachi once held me lovingly he once loved me, no, that is wrong. He could never love me but to me, it was as close as it could be. I had never loved but we were close. He gave me what I needed; he gave me a night that I felt loved. A night where I could be my self, he granted my wish. He loved me and killed me lovingly.

"Sakura tonight is the last night we will ever meet. You understand. I have given you what you asked of me, and you have given what I asked of you. Akatsuki now knows how to destroy Konaha and with all 9 tailed beasts at our disposal the world will be ruled by the Akatsuki. You understand of course." He looked down at the girl he held in his arms.

"All that I have ever wanted has been done Itachi. I have known what most would call affection, you have showed me everything, now that everything I have wanted has been fulfilled there is nothing left for me." Emerald eyes stared up at the dark blue eyes. Most would say they were onyx but she knew better, his eyes weren't just blue there were flecks of other colors such as indigo and dark brown and a few violet purple. She smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm glad I met you Itachi." She leaned up for a kiss; pulling away she whispered one thing "finally this blossom is breaking away from its tree."

Itachi looked on as she knelt down. "It's time."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Itachi I have one last request." She said eyes still closed

"Anything"

"Kill me lovingly" Sakura heard the rustling of the wind through the trees, she heard clothes move, then she felt lips against her own. She never felt the pain only the pleasure of her last kiss.

He stared down at the girl. She was different she didn't scream or cry she smiled when she saw him that first time. She knew then she was dead then but she smiled and asked him one thing. And he gave it willingly she deserved it. Then she asked but one other to kill her lovingly and he did. Itachi looked up at the tree that the girl had died under. _'how ironic my beautiful pink blossom died under a Sakura tree.' _Itachi gave a chuckle as her blood stained the fallen petals. _'I guess no matter how hard you tried, you could only get so far from your tree.'_ With one last look at his blossom he turned and walked away. He may not have said or showed it but he had loved her, and he had killed her still loving her.

**A/N People may not say it but they do love you, they may not show it but you matter. But sometimes there are the select few who don't ever admit it. They use you and toss you away. **_**True story**_** I had two friends well an aquatints, I never really knew how much they mattered to me until they died in a car accident. I miss them still. But what I regret is not telling them how much they mattered to me. After they died I felt as if I wanted to die, but then someone I had known for a long time told me how much I mattered to her, and that was when I realized that one person can change your life and you can influence other peoples lives. Tell the people you love how much you care because it may sound stupid and foolish to them but better for them to know then die just assuming.**


	2. chao Peeps

Hello everyone, I know you were all hoping for an update, or something of the sort telling you that I will be updating in like two days, but I am sincerely sorry to tell you all that my muse who has been giving me all her old, new, and great ideas has started to go through her old sophomore and freshman year notes, handouts, tests, AND Most importantly her NOTE BOOKS TT_TT that means she's finding her oldest, worst, funniest, newer, mediocre, and just random ideas. This may be good for most people. But for me it's hell, because I now have over 300 Fan fiction ideas,stories,and general summaries to sort through. I have been reading, fixing, tossing, and sorting for the past 3 months and I'm still getting new stuff. My updates will be few for the next…oh say 2 months. School is starting in September after all so… it may take me a while. I have found 4 of her older fics that I am committed on and about 50-80 more that are iffy and the other are mostly salvageable junk that I could probably work on but am currently too lazy tired and sick to work on. My friend is next to me typing what I say word for word because the doctor (I'm in the hospital) said that the laptop would somehow disrupt one of the medicines in me. He said that when I asked what would happen if I did, he said it wouldn't be pretty. I'll take his word for it. Being suck in bed can make anyone sicker then they were, Trust me on that. It will be a month and a half I think he said before I could get out of the white walled room and building (YAY) so, that's when I'll start fixing up the 4 committed fics, and it will probably be a month to two months until it will be up. (Please forgive jess the spelling. She and I both know her grammar and spelling suck, it's genetic or so says she, I think it's just her)

Jess: Ok people, there you have it from the bedside of the crippled writer my poor kitty Kat had a bad case of no idea, enter some doctor words (stupid doctor speech can't understand a word they say) them and their advanced medical degrees. : P She had a surgery for it so I guess it was bad but she's recovering. She'll be up and writing again in no time I'll make sure of it ^_^ Chao peeps


End file.
